


Tidal

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Beach Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Fiona and Michael skinny dip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Michael/Sam/Fiona, moonlight and moonshine, sober. Thank you to Amber for beta!

“Let’s go for a swim.”

Michael and Sam eyed each other as Fi hopped to her feet. “It’s past midnight,” Sam replied, glancing at his watch. That they were out having a celebratory midnight snack on the beach at all was a sign of how long the last case had run.

She rolled her eyes. “We’re sitting here in our swimclothes, we have nowhere to go tomorrow….” She kissed Michael’s forehead and ran a hand through Sam’s hair. “And I want you both to roger me silly.”

She pranced away like a mischievous water nymph, making Sam roll his eyes. “Is that Irish for ‘screw me’?”

Michael was already following her to the shore. “She gets this way when she’s had a drought.”

Sam was stripping off his swim trunks. “You call this a drought? She rode me like a bronco this morning in the Charger.”

Michael spoke with the same withering authority he usually addressed bomb building. “It’s the long mission. Fi needs a lot of attention…” A tank suit flung into his face stopped him mid-speech. “FI!” Michael yelled, discarding it and chasing her into the waves.

Sam grinned and said, “brother, that’s the kind of attention I could spend my whole life getting used to.”

Sam was the superior swimmer, but Michael reached Fi first, spun her around and locked their mouths together. She made a hungry noise, yanking her fingers through his hair while Sam slid through the sprawl of their legs.

Fiona groaned against Michael’s mouth; Sam was putting his SEAL training to work again, using his agility and incredible lung capacity to give Michael and Fiona a good time at the same time. His tongue would stroke her labia and tickle her clit, then he’d abandon her entirely to kiss and lap at Michael’s cock. Sam was an artist when it came to sex; he had them both writhing violently in each other’s arms in no time. Michael’s hands were on Fiona’s breasts, and he stroked Sam’s hair whenever the older man swam into reach.

Even SEALs need fresh air, and when he came up for a breath they both lunged for Sam at the same time; Michael took his mouth and Fi scissored a leg around his waist, reaching for his cock. Somehow she got both of them in her hands with Mike and Sam started necking in the cool waves, each with an arm around Fi’s back, both of them fingering her cunt and stroking her clit. In minutes they were both rock hard and Fi had turned wetter than the waves.

She kissed Michael’s chin. “My arse or Sam’s,” she said, tugging them at the same time.

“Hey, it’s polite to ask before you share,” Sam complained, the tug job sucking the bite from his complaint.

She smiled, all coquet, licking his chin. “Would you rather I went inside for my strap on?”

He shook his head. “I’m not going in there unlubed,” Sam said. “And neither are you.” Sam grinned at Michael, who knew the nonverbal signal immediately.

Fi didn’t, but she also didn’t know that they’d shared women before her when they were enlisted. “Boys…what are you…?” She shrieked as Sam grabbed her by the thighs and carried her into the shallow water with Michael paddling smoothly beside him. He dropped her easily at their feet. “Ask,” she pouted, while Sam laughed. Their skin pale blue in the moonlight, lit white and gold by the light; using that moonlight to guide them, Michael entered Fi’s well-prepared slit, Sam’s cock plunging into Fiona’s mouth, water lapping at their calves.

They grew serious then, Sam setting the pace for all three of them. Fi was never entirely full in the same instant; when Sam would bottom out Michael would pull back, and vice-versa. Fi hung between them, active, her mouth and sex holding tightly to the men. Over her head, they kissed, hands stroking along bare backs and chests,

Sam somehow managed to lose it first this time; he cursed and grabbed Fiona’s head, spearing her throat on his cock. She gasped and moaned, swallowing the bittersweet release, before Michael dragged her back onto his cock with a yelp, his heat flooding into her.

They clung together in the shallow water, gasping. Finally, Fiona recovered with a pout. “Someone didn’t come,” she said, staring at their limp cocks.

The men locked eyes.

Sam grinned and fell to his knees.

A moment later, Fi gave herself up to rapture, the moonlight, and two strong sets of arms.


End file.
